


It Started With the Second Button

by FaelynWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is whipped for Kita and so am I, Boyfriends, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, they're so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaelynWalker/pseuds/FaelynWalker
Summary: Atsumu supposed he could’ve thought his confession through just a little bit more. There were probably more emotional or romantic ways to confess your love to someone. Maybe if he actually gave it more than a second of consideration, he could’ve come with flowers or heartfelt words. Instead, he marched his way up to Kita once he was alone during graduation and held out a hand.“Gimme your second button.”Miya Atsumu and Kita Shinsuke’s relationship as it develops over the years.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	It Started With the Second Button

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don’t know, the second button thing is a Japanese custom in which a boy graduating gives the second button on his uniform, the one closest to his heart, as a symbol of his love.

Atsumu supposed he could’ve thought his confession through just a little bit more. There were probably more emotional or romantic ways to confess your love to someone. Maybe if he actually gave it more than a second of consideration, he could’ve come with flowers or heartfelt words. Instead, he marched his way up to Kita once he was alone during graduation and held out a hand.

“Gimme your second button.”

Kita stared at him blankly, eyes flicking down to that outstretched hand for a moment before coming back to his face. Atsumu tried to stay calm, but his heart was pounding. He would normally be too intimidated to talk this way to his captain. However, something in him snapped when he saw the diploma clutched in Kita’s hand and his body just moved on its own.

The silence stretched on longer than was usual for Kita. In a moment of hysterical panic, Atsumu wondered if he overloaded Kita’s CPU. He almost ruined what little atmosphere there was by snickering at the thought, but thankfully he managed to keep that inside. He didn’t want Kita to think this was a prank. 

After what felt like an eternity, he finally said something. “Why?”

Atsumu wasn’t sure how to take that. At least it was better than a flat out rejection. Also, the question seemed more curious than suspicious, which was a good sign.

“Because I want it.”

Kita seemed to consider this and asked, “Why do you want it?” Atsumu was a bit frustrated with the questions. Yeah, maybe he could’ve been clearer from the beginning, but wasn’t Kita supposed to be smart?

“Because I love you, Kita-san,” he stated with narrowed eyes and a tone that did not suggest warm feelings of love. Still, Kita somehow seemed to know he was serious and took time to think about his response.

“I can’t give it to you,” he ended up saying in his usual soft-spoken manner. Atsumu felt his heart crack.

Okay. That was fine. He knew that Kita probably didn’t return his feelings. No big deal. He’ll nod, walk away, and go cry to Osamu. Osamu would roll his eyes and make fun of him, but he’ll also get him his favorite pudding and let him pick which game they’ll play later. Atsumu felt his eyes start to sting and decided this was the time to leave. There was no way he was going to let himself cry in front of Kita. Why did he always do these impulsive things that horribly backfired on him? Would he never learn?

“I just never thought about that,” Kita continued. “I never even considered it. It wouldn’t be fair to you to give the button without it holdin’ the meanin’ it’s supposed to.”

Atsumu halted his self-pitying spiral. It wasn’t a complete and total rejection. Maybe he could salvage this.

“So you could give it to me if you thought about it and decided it held that kinda meanin’?”

If Atsumu wasn’t staring intently at Kita, he may have missed the way his eyes widened just a smidge. It seems he actually took him by surprise.

“Yes,” Kita replied simply. He was never one to hesitate, but Atsumu could tell he was a bit thrown by the conversation. Not wanting to give Atsumu false hope, but not wanting to lie to him either. This was Kita’s kindness. Atsumu decided he could work with that.

“You’re comin’ to my graduation, right?” 

Kita blinked at what seemed like a topic change, but nodded.

“Then why don’t you keep that button for now,” Atsumu said. “On my graduation, if I feel the same as I do now, I’ll give you my button as a new confession. And if after you thought about it, you decided you can give it to me with that kinda meanin’, give your button in return.” Atsumu waited with bated breath for Kita’s response. Kita studied him with an intense gaze.

“Okay,” he finally said, agreeing to the terms. “That sounds fine to me.” Atsumu felt a rush of satisfaction. This was a chance. He had a year to try and win over Kita, and this time, Kita would be considering him romantically. Well, never too early to start, right?

Atsumu pulled Kita into an embrace and whispered fiercely, “I swear I’ll make you fall for me, so make sure to visit when you can.” Then, he took a step back and looked imploringly at Kita, who seemed to take it in stride. That was fine. It wasn’t like he expected results right away.

“I will,” Kita promised. 

Atsumu smirked. “Good.” Not having anything else to say, he awkwardly walked away to find Osamu and head home. 

Osamu had rolled his eyes when Atsumu told him what happened. “You’re such a mess, Tsumu,” he said, ignoring Atsumu’s protests. “What do you see in Kita-san, anyway? He’s so intimidatin’.”

Atsumu felt the same. He didn’t know why he fell in love with Kita. You probably can’t choose something like that. Still, when considering it, it made sense. He had been intimidated and irritated by Kita at first, but the more he got to know him, the more he saw that he really was a wholesome and caring guy. His emotions just didn’t often show on his face. His bluntness wasn’t from maliciousness, but a genuine desire to get his meaning across. Ever since that day he got sick and Kita sent him home with a care package, Atsumu had probably been falling. So really, this result was likely inevitable. 

However, there was no way he was going to try to convey this to Osamu, so he simply yelled, “Shaddup, Samu!” They bickered over stupid stuff all the way home.

* * *

Kita became a rice farmer, which had been unexpected. However, it suited him. It was methodical and hard work, and he had the disposition to be successful. Thankfully, he was still close enough to visit. If he could spare a moment, he would occasionally come to their games and practice matches. Rice farming was labor intensive, so Atsumu had told him that they would understand if he couldn’t make it to any of them at all. 

“I know when I’m too tired or not,” Kita had countered calmly. Fair enough. 

Atsumu was secretly thrilled whenever Kita visited, so he didn’t put up much of a fight. He wondered if Kita’s insistence was because of his promise to him, or if he'd have come anyway. Sadly, Atsumu was pretty sure it was the latter, though that was part of Kita’s charm.

Omimi and Akagi sporadically swung by, as well. Aran, on the other hand, couldn’t see them much. He’d call or text, but his budding volleyball career usually kept him too busy to take trips out to see them. None of them held that against him. In fact, they were all insanely proud to have been on the same team as him.

Atsumu respected the former third years and it was always nice to see them, though sometimes he could be jealous of their relationships with Kita. Omimi and Kita would drink tea looking like an old married couple or Kita would light up at a text from Aran or Akagi would casually call him “Shinsuke”, and Atsumu would feel a bitter knife of jealousy pierce his heart. Osamu snorted whenever he caught him.

“There’s an ugly expression on your face, Tsumu.”

“Shut your mouth, Samu.”

His jealousy surfaced in a bad way after a practice match in which both Kita and Omimi attended to “cheer them on”. It was more like they offered their presence, since neither were the type to cheer loudly. Still, Kita diligently clapping every time Inarizaki had a good play was just too precious. Atsumu would rather have that than cheers any day.

Feeling Kita’s eyes focused on him had empowered Atsumu, who played at 110%. After their win, he felt like he was floating, high on the victory. He turned to look over at Kita, who was no longer looking at him. Rather, he was deep in conversation with Omimi, laughing lightly at something he said. Atsumu froze as he watched the interaction, his stomach plummeting. This was the first time he saw Kita laugh. He could barely even make him smile, yet seemingly with ease, Omimi made him laugh.

His mind going blank, Atsumu marched over to them. He gave a cold look to Omimi before turning his attention to Kita, grabbing his wrist.

“I’m goin’ to practice some serves, and I want you to watch me, Kita-san.” Then, he turned and tugged Kita with him. 

Probably taken by surprise, Kita followed for a few steps before saying, “Atsumu, stop.”

Atsumu stopped and looked back. Kita’s blank stare somehow seemed to radiate disapproval. Suddenly ashamed of his actions, Atsumu hurriedly let go of his wrist and looked away.

“Sorry,” he mumbled before storming off. He couldn’t believe he actually did that. How was he going to be able to look them in the eyes again? It wasn’t often he felt this way, since he wasn’t the type to care about the feelings of others. It’s why Osamu called him a spoiled brat and said he wanted to be the opposite.

Deciding to get his feelings out through serves, he got some extra practice in after all. However, unlike his peak performance in the match, these were all over the place. He kept slamming them, frustration building as he tried to get his nasty feelings out. After a few minutes, he noticed Kita walk over.

“How is that supposed to be useful practice?” Kita asked, blunt as usual. Atsumu frowned, not looking away from the ball in his hands. 

“What do you want, Kita-san?”

Kita studied him for a moment before saying sternly, “I wanna know what earlier was all about.” 

“Don’t you already know?” he challenged bitterly. “I thought you were a mind reader.”

“I’m not a mind reader,” Kita steadily responded. “And I’d like to hear it from you.”

Atsumu hated being vulnerable, but he concluded that honesty was the best policy when speaking to someone who not only could stare into your soul, but was also the object of your affections.

“I was jealous,” Atsumu said, shrugging like it was no big deal even as he tensed up. Despite avoiding eye contact, he knew Kita was staring.

“That was rude to Omimi.” There was an unspoken message that Atsumu heard: _I won’t tolerate this behavior_. 

“I know,” Atsumu replied, spinning the ball in his hands. “He didn’t deserve that, and neither did you.” He took a deep breath. “Is he still here?”

“He left before I walked over.”

“Then, I’ll apologize to him next time,” Atsumu said firmly. “Is that okay?”

“As long as you realize what you did wrong.”

“I do,” Atsumu said, finally looking Kita in the eyes. “I’m really sorry. I won’t do it again.”

Kita seemed to consider him as if gauging his sincerity. “Good,” he finally replied, a small smile on his face. Atsumu realized there was little he wouldn’t do for that smile. “Why’re you even jealous, anyway?” Kita added.

Atsumu knew Kita was genuinely confused, but it was like rubbing salt into a fresh wound. He felt bad enough already. It’s not like he wanted to share his stupid reasons for acting like a spoiled brat.

“It’s dumb,” he answered, blushing a bit. His reaction felt even dumber when actually saying it out loud. “You have people you’re friendly with, and I have mine. It’s only natural. I’m just a brat, Kita-san.”

Kita paused to take that in. “So you wanna become closer?” Atsumu wanted to bury his head in his hands at how embarrassing this was, but the ball he was holding prevented that. He simply nodded. “Well, I’m not your captain anymore,” Kita continued. “I don’t need to manage you.”

Atsumu felt hope swell in his chest. “Then, would you like to get lunch with me sometime? My treat.”

Kita frowned, which caused Atsumu’s heart to stop until he heard him say, “Shouldn’t it be my treat? Since I’m older and have a job.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes. “Weren’t you the one to just say we didn’t hafta observe that sorta thing? I wanna do this.” He wanted to do something to make up for his behavior.

“Only if I can treat you next time,” Kita replied simply. 

Atsumu was momentarily stunned. Then, he smiled so wide it hurt.

* * *

Atsumu’s lunches with Kita had more weeks in between them than he liked, but it was still nice to see him outside of the gym, especially if he could drive Osamu insane by raving about how handsome Kita was in casual clothes. This had resulted in Osamu actually chucking a volleyball into his face and yelling at him to shut up already, which triggered a brawl that Suna recorded and Ginjima somehow managed to break up. Whatever. Osamu was just jealous he didn’t have these amazing opportunities.

They didn’t have their first lunch until after Atsumu sincerely apologized to Omimi. Omimi had just given him a knowing look and accepted it, clapping him on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. Atsumu didn’t like to dwell too much on what Omimi’s look meant. It was too embarrassing. Instead, he focused on how nice it was getting to know Kita on a more personal basis. 

Atsumu was the type to dominate conversation and was quite the animated speaker. However, while Kita was soft-spoken, it wasn’t like he avoided talking. Atsumu found himself telling silly stories about his antics with Osamu to earn an amused smile from Kita, while Kita would share some stories of his own, especially about his grandma. It seemed like she had a big impact on him.

“I’d like to meet her someday,” Atsumu commented offhandedly. Kita seemed taken aback for a second before giving a small smile.

“I’m sure she’d like that.”

* * *

Kita’s habit of cleaning up around the gym did not end after he graduated. If he ever had the time to come to a practice match, he would stick around after to help clean up. The team had told him it wasn’t necessary, but he insisted. They even hid the cleaning supplies one time, to his apparent consternation. It wasn’t obvious on his face, though the team eventually gave in due to his disappointed aura. The sparkles in his eyes when they handed over a cleaning rag were enough to get them all to drop the issue. Well, all except one.

“You spend all week workin’ on the farm,” Atsumu pointed out. “Why do you wanna do more physical labor? You should take the opportunity to rest.”

“It feels nice,” Kita explained as he stubbornly worked on wiping down all the volleyballs. “I like bein’ methodical, committin’ to routine…things like that.”

“You should still rest.”

He stopped and looked right at Atsumu. “Don’t worry. I do get enough rest.”

Atsumu looked at him skeptically. The lunches had gotten him comfortable enough to question Kita at times. “You sure? You promise?” 

Kita nodded solemnly. “I promise.” Atsumu took in his serious expression and snorted affectionately.

“You’re too cute, Kita-san.”

Kita blinked at him. “Only my granny thinks I’m cute.”

Atsumu frowned playfully. “Are you callin’ me a liar?”

He shook his head. “I just don’t get it.” With that, he turned back to his work, polishing the volleyballs until they were practically shining. Atsumu pouted, annoyed that Kita brushed him off. Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea.

The team knew that Kita’s weakness was static electricity. When Aran asked him to put his arms through the sleeves of his jacket, Kita had refused, saying he hated when it got “crackly”. They figured out what he meant, though static electricity was a pretty difficult weakness to exploit. It was deemed useless knowledge. However, Atsumu was not deterred! He happened to currently be wearing a jacket that could get “crackly”. Quickly rubbing the fabric together should generate enough for a shock if he touched someone else.

The next time Kita reached a hand out to put one of the balls away, Atsumu poked him in the cheek, giving him a small shock. The results were even better than expected.

Kita jumped, dropping the ball and bringing a hand to his face, looking around in confusion. His wide eyes fell on Atsumu, who was grinning deviously.

“You’re really too cute, Kita-san.”

Kita frowned slightly. “Don’t do that, Atsumu,” he chided, picking up the ball he dropped. The tips of his ears were pinker than usual. _Cute_. Atsumu’s grin lightened into something sweet.

“Okay, okay. Sorry, Kita-san.” Atsumu picked up a ball that hadn’t been cleaned yet. “Lemme help you out.” Kita gave him an unreadable look and agreed.

He stared intently for the first one Atsumu did, but Atsumu had been watching and knew how Kita liked it done. He earned an approving nod and was left to his devices for the rest. As he scrubbed at a volleyball, he realized that while he usually grumbled about this sort of thing, he felt content. Atsumu had a feeling that in this moment, Kita felt the same.

* * *

Constantly working out in the fields caused Kita’s muscles to become more defined. Suna and Osamu's looks of judgement as he drooled over Kita whenever he visited were worth it.

“Nice muscles, Kita-san,” he purred one time, adding a wink for good measure. The vaguely unsettled look on his face was hilarious. Atsumu doubled over laughing, the subtle expression speaking volumes for Kita. However, even as he gasped for breath between bouts of laughter, he still noticed Kita’s expression soften as he looked at him.

* * *

“Kita-san~!” was all the warning Atsumu gave as he skipped over before he slammed his hands on either side of Kita. He wanted to try and see if he could get Kita’s heart racing this way. Unfortunately, Kita was just staring at him blankly. This was actually backfiring on Atsumu. He could feel his face flushing as he looked down at Kita, their lips almost close enough to touch.

“Atsumu? What’re you doin’?”

That brought him back to reality. He sprang away and explained sheepishly, “I wanted to try a wall slam and see if it got your heart racin’.”

Kita didn’t seem to get it, but he said, “It took me by surprise. I think my heart was beatin’ faster.” Atsumu hid his face behind his hands, his blush getting even worse. Kita taking pity on him for this endeavor was so embarrassing. 

“Why am I the one gettin’ flustered? It was supposed to be you!” he complained. However, he froze as he heard a sound he hadn’t been expecting. Atsumu looked up to see Kita’s laughing face. Awed, he stared at him in wonder. If sunshine had a sound, he was sure this would be it. 

Turns out his failure led to a different kind of victory.

Atsumu was in a daze for the rest of the day. The previous events completely hit him around midnight, and he yelled, “Kita-san actually laughed?! Why was that so beautiful?! What the fu―”

“Oh my god! Shut the hell up, Tsumu! I’m trying to sleep!”

* * *

Atsumu and Kita stood facing each other under a cherry blossom tree near the edge of campus. He’d specifically chosen this place for the romantic atmosphere that last year lacked. However, he was starting to think this was a mistake. A petal had caught in Kita’s hair, and it was taking everything he had to stay focused and not daydream about running his fingers through those soft-looking locks.

“Last year, we made a promise,” he started. Kita nodded, prompted Atsumu to keep going. “I just wanna say…” Atsumu took a deep breath, “I’m leaving.”

Kita smiled sadly. “I know,” he said.

“I’m leaving the prefecture and going pro,” Atsumu continued. “I would never ask you to give up the farm and come with me, and you would never ask me to give up my dream and stay here.” It was technically correct. Atsumu had thought about demanding for Kita to come with him so many times while planning what to say today. However, Kita having nothing to do but clean the house and wait for him to come home didn’t seem right. That wasn’t what either of them wanted.

Kita nodded his agreement, his expression unchanging. Atsumu didn’t falter.

“There’ll be that physical distance between us, not even mentionin’ how different we are. I’m childish, high-strung, rude, and rush through life. You’re mature, calm, have manners, and take things one at a time. One might wonder how this would even work.” Atsumu saw Kita’s expression start to shift the longer he went on, realizing where he was going with this rant. Reassured, he blazed ahead. “I wanna wonder about that with you, Kita-san. If you’re willin’ to give this a try, I’d really like that,” he said as he took his second button and held it out. Kita brought his hand up, and Atsumu placed it in his palm. 

Kita’s fingers curled around it, and he whispered, “Atsumu…”

“I love you, Kita-san.”

Kita’s blank expression melted into a genuine smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his button, offering it Atsumu. “I feel the same. I love you, too.”

Atsumu stared at that hand and felt his eyes start to water. Without bothering to grab the button, he threw his arms around Kita, causing him to chuckle lightly.

“You’re too cute, Kita-san,” Atsumu mumbled, his face pressed into the side of Kita’s head. His hair really was as soft as he imagined.

“I think you’re the cute one, Atsumu.”

“Let’s just agree to disagree.” 

Atsumu pulled back to look at Kita’s face. Despite Atsumu knowing he must look like a mess with his red, teary eyes, Kita was gazing at him fondly. 

“Can I call you by your given name?” Atsumu asked.

“Of course,” Kita replied easily.

“Shinsuke,” Atsumu breathed as he brought a hand up to pull that distracting petal from his hair. Their gazes locked together. He found it was getting difficult to breathe. His eyes flicked down to Kita’s lips. Kita’s eyes darkened and he started to lean in, tilting his head up. Atsumu’s eyes fluttered shut as they met in the middle.

It was like getting struck by lightning and laying in a grassy field while gazing at the sky and doing the perfect set all at once. This moment was almost overwhelming, but it felt right. Atsumu’s soul was singing. He pulled Kita closer, sighing in satisfaction. Pure bliss.

He pulled back, pressing a kiss to Kita’s forehead. “What now?”

“Now,” Kita said, his eyes twinkling, “we go to the party. After that, we figure out how we’re goin’ to make this work.”

* * *

Former and current Inarizaki volleyball club members met up at a BBQ place to celebrate. The idea was they’d all sit around a long table, eating and drinking their fill, reminiscing about old times and dreaming about the new. However, the main topic of conversation wasn’t the rapidly approaching future for the new graduates; it was the brand new relationship in their midst.

“I can’t believe this is real,” Suna muttered as he stared at Shinsuke, who was quietly munching on his food, and Atsumu, who was happily giving everyone smug looks as he kept an arm draped around Shinsuke’s shoulders.

“I know, right?” Osamu replied in clear disbelief. “Tsumu was so obvious, but I never thought Kita-san would give him the time of day.”

“Shuddap!” Atsumu snapped. “Kita-san―I mean, Shinsuke loves me.” Suna and Osamu cringed. 

“First name basis?” Ginjima cut in with a laugh, while Riseki seemed impressed with his daring.

Atsumu smiled proudly. “Yes!”

“Everything makes so much sense now,” Aran said, his head in his hands. He had been able to make it to the party, though he refrained from any drinking since he still had training the next day. “Kita was askin’ me all these questions like ‘How do you know if you’re in love?’, and that almost gave me a heart attack right then and there. I was not prepared for any of this.”

Atsumu turned his head to Shinsuke in surprise. “You asked Aran for advice about me?”

Shinsuke nodded. “I had never experienced anything like this before, so I thought advice would be helpful. I asked Omimi and Akagi, too.” Atsumu was sure that Omimi must’ve been expecting Shinsuke to ask him for advice at some point. He looked over to see Omimi, who was looking like a proud father, and Akagi, who smiled and waved cheekily. It was oddly touching that Shinsuke had taken this so seriously. Of course he would, but confirmation was another thing.

“What do you see in Tsumu, anyway?” Osamu asked. “He’s just a bratty crybaby.”

“Hey!” Atsumu protested. He knew his twin was purposefully being an instigator, but Atsumu didn’t actually try to shut it down this time. Admittedly, he wanted to hear Shinsuke’s answer.

“His passion inspires me, and he’s fun to be around,” Shinsuke explained calmly. “He accepts me for who I am, flaws and all.” Atsumu was touched, though the team seemed skeptical.

“Flaws?” Suna drawled. “You have those, Kita-san?”

“Of course,” Shinsuke said simply. “No one’s perfect.” Suna still looked doubtful, though Atsumu knew he wasn’t going to talk back to Shinsuke.

“Even me?” Atsumu asked, smiling winningly. Shinsuke looked mildly amused at his antics.

“Even you.”

Osamu, laughing at Shinsuke’s blunt shutdown of Atsumu, said, “Good luck, Kita-san. You’ll need it.”

“Samu, you jerk!” Atsumu exclaimed. “Aren’t you my twin? You’re supposed to have my back!”

Osamu snorted. “No way am I threatenin’ Kita-san on your behalf.” He gave Atsumu a look that conveyed: _I thought I told you he’s intimidatin’. You really think I’ll throw myself under the bus for you? You’re delusional_. “And I know Kita-san will treat you right. The question is if you’ll do the same.” 

“What did you say?” Atsumu growled, his expression dangerous. 

Before a vicious argument could start, Kita cut in. “Don’t disturb the other customers.” Both twins quickly shut up and turned to their food.

The rest of the dinner party went smoothly. It started wrapping up late at night, and they began to trickle out, heading back home. 

“Tsumu, I’m goin’ to Suna’s to play cards with him, Gin, and Kosaku. You in?”

“Nah,” Atsumu replied. “I’m goin’ to spend some more time with Shinsuke.”

Osamu rolled his eyes. “Have fun,” he casually threw out before turning and heading over to Suna. Atsumu made his way over to Shinsuke, muttering about how Osamu was a jerk who sucks as a brother and a human. Shinsuke raised an eyebrow.

“He did talk to me though.”

Atsumu’s rant stopped midway. “What?”

“He pulled me aside and said, ‘You better take good care of my stupid brother’, and I said, ‘That’s what I’m plannin’ on’. So if you’re upset that he didn’t give me some sort of protective talk, he already did.”

“Oh,” Atsumu croaked. He didn’t know what to say, but he was left with a warm feeling. It seemed both of them really cared about him. Shaking his head to clear it, he decided he could think about that later. It would suck if he started crying again. Anyway, he had something he wanted to ask.

“What do you think your flaws are, Shinsuke? I was a bit surprised to hear you say that earlier.” He didn’t like the idea of Shinsuke dwelling on his own perceived flaws.

“For one, I can be emotionally distant,” he said. “The sharin’ of feelings is important in a relationship, and I’m so lackin’.”

Atsumu frowned. “You’re not lackin’, Shinsuke. You may not show them on your face often, but I know you well enough to see how you’re feelin’. Besides,” he said with a smirk, “ever since I saw you crying the day they handed out uniforms, I knew you weren't a cold robot. Actually, even before that, I could see the care behind your actions.” His smirk softened. “And you’ll tell me what you’re feelin’ if I don’t get it, anyway.”

Shinsuke looked a bit surprised, but then he smiled. “You spoil me too much, Atsumu.”

“Just like you do with me, Shinsuke,” he teased. “I know when you gave the team some of your first rice harvest, you gave me a bit more.”

Shinsuke grinned. “And here I thought you didn’t notice.”

* * *

They had a couple weeks before Atsumu had to leave, but it wasn’t like they could spend every waking moment together. Shinsuke was still working on the farm. Atsumu decided to train while Shinsuke was out in the fields and hang out once he wrapped up his day. They would pass a ball back and forth, go on walks through the park, or just lose track of time talking, cuddling on the couch. Sometimes they stole kisses between those precious moments.

Shinsuke came over for dinner the night before he left and met his parents. It might seem weird to have him meet his parents when they just started dating, but when Atsumu knew what he wanted, he’d strive to obtain it no matter the cost and keep it grasped tightly in his clutches. This meant he was fairly sure that Shinsuke would be around long enough for this to be necessary. Besides, though he didn’t know if Shinsuke would agree, in his mind, they’d been practically dating for the past year. 

Atsumu told him to dress nice, which was the right choice. He was practically swooning over how handsome Shinsuke was. His parents were also so impressed by his manners and maturity. However, by the end, Atsumu and Osamu were glaring at Shinsuke for being too perfect. Atsumu was sure they’d be hearing things like, “Why can’t you be more like Kita Shinsuke?” for the rest of time.

“Oi, Tsumu. Tell your boyfriend to stop. He’s makin’ us look bad,” Osamu whispered as Shinsuke insisted on helping with the dishes.

“I can’t stop him,” Atsumu hissed back. “It’d be like tryin’ to push a mountain.”

Still, despite his complaining, Atsumu was glad his parents liked Shinsuke. It was a nice night to have before he left town. He hugged and kissed Shinsuke goodbye, and they promised to keep in touch. Atsumu reaffirmed his determination to make sure Shinsuke would be able to continue saying his past teammates were amazing. Then, he was off.

A long distance relationship was tough. They tried to keep in contact often, through texts and phone or video calls, but sometimes life got in the way and they’d be too busy to talk. The lack of physical intimacy was a problem, too. They visited as often as they could, but it couldn’t completely end lonely nights. Atsumu discovered that being a sports player in the public eye also added complications to an already complicated situation. 

“My coach recommended that, at least for now, I don’t mention I’m in a relationship to make me more desirable to fans and sponsors,” Atsumu explained. “However, I won’t listen to him if you’re not okay with that.”

“I don’t wanna hurt your career, Atsumu,” Shinsuke replied.

“You won’t,” he argued. “I’m so good that this wouldn’t keep me down. I’ll become wildly successful anyway.” Shinsuke laughed softly.

“Atsumu, don’t be stubborn.”

Atsumu frowned. “I’m not bein’ stubborn, Shinsuke. I really don’t wanna do this if it would affect us.”

“Don’t worry. It’s okay, Atsumu,” he said. “Besides, I don’t think I’m ready for a spotlight on our relationship.” 

“Makes sense,” Atsumu sighed. “Also, I was given the advice to tell you that rumors may circulate about me as a public figure. However, please don’t believe anythin’ until you check in with me first.”

“Of course,” Shinsuke replied easily. “I trust you.”

Atsumu smiled for the first time during this conversation. “I love you, Shinsuke.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

“I’m sorry, but I can’t make it this weekend. Some last minute stuff came up with the team,” Atsumu explained, running a hand through his hair and sighing. This was just so stressful sometimes. 

“It’s okay,” Shinsuke said in his usual calm tone. “We’ll meet another time.”

Atsumu didn’t know what possessed him at that moment. Maybe the stress finally got to him. Maybe he was too tired to think straight. Whatever it was, he snapped. 

“I’m glad you’re okay with this, but not all of us can be a robot who compartmentalizes feelings, Shinsuke.”

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. “You’re stressed, and you―”

“Thanks for tellin’ me how I feel. I had no idea,” Atsumu interrupted nastily. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I’m busy.” Then, he hung up. He went through his bedtime routine well enough, but when he found himself trying to fall asleep, it just didn’t happen. Guilt was gnawing at him. He really blew up at Shinsuke for barely anything, right? He groaned, holding his head in his hands. He’ll call to apologize tomorrow after practice.

The next day, on his way back to his dorm, his cell phone buzzed. He almost didn’t look at it. What if it was Shinsuke breaking up with him for being an asshole? He slowly opened the message and relaxed when he saw it was from Osamu. That is, until he saw the contents.

_did u do something mean to kita-san? he looked like a kicked puppy when i picked up my rice_

Atsumu felt like the scum of the earth.

_we fought. i’ll make it up to him_

_u better. i don’t want things to be awkward whenever i get rice_

Atsumu rolled his eyes at Osamu’s message, knowing that he was actually worried about them. Well, he’d be home soon. He was going to plead for Shinsuke’s forgiveness. 

However, there was a delivery waiting for him. It was a nice bouquet of flowers with a note: _I’m sorry I upset you. I love you. -Shinsuke_

Atsumu immediately took out his phone and called him. He was already talking the second Shinsuke picked up.

“Why would you apologize to me? Are you dumb?” Atsumu exclaimed, his voice thick. “I’m the one who was bein’ unreasonable!”

“Oh, so you got my gift then? The delivery time really is impressive.”

“That’s not the point, but it was very sweet. Thank you,” Atsumu said, unable to help getting caught up in Shinsuke’s pace. “Who gave you the advice for that one? Aran? Akagi?”

“Omimi.” Well, that was surprising. That man had hidden depths. Atsumu realized he was getting off track and took a deep breath.

“I just wanna apologize for my behavior last night. I’m really sorry, Shinsuke. I didn’t mean anythin’ I said.”

“I know that,” Shinsuke replied easily. “I forgive you. Do you forgive me?”

“What do I even hafta forgive you for?”

“For makin’ you feel alone in your emotions and tryin’ to tell you how you feel. I didn’t mean to,” Shinsuke explained. “I said it’s okay because I knew that you couldn’t control needin’ to cancel your trip back. It’s not that I was unaffected by it. I was also disappointed, but I didn’t convey that to you properly. I’m sorry.”

Atsumu was unreasonably fond of this man. “It’s okay, you’re forgiven. Really though, there’s nothin’ to forgive. I’m the one who jumped to conclusions without givin’ you a chance to explain.”

“We all process things in different ways,” Shinsuke replied. “Don’t worry. I know you love me.”

“I really do,” Atsumu said, getting a bit choked up. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

Atsumu smiled. “I’ll let you know when I can visit next.”

He just knew that Shinsuke was smiling back. “I’m lookin’ forward to it.”

* * *

Atsumu wouldn’t deny that he put off this meeting for as long as he could. He knew this was important to Shinsuke, but still. If his grandma, the person Shinsuke loved with all his heart, didn’t like him, Atsumu didn’t know if he’d be able to recover emotionally. 

Turns out, he had nothing to worry about.

“What a handsome man, Shin-chan,” his grandma complimented. “He’s so nice, too.”

“I know, granny,” Shinsuke said. “He’s wonderful.”

Atsumu could feel his face heating up. “Thank you very much,” he replied, his voice strained. These two would be the death of him.

“And polite,” she added with a smile.

“Polite?” Shinsuke asked and looked at him in confusion. “Really?” Atsumu swatted at him playfully. 

“Shuddap, Shinsuke,” he grumbled. Shinsuke’s grandma laughed at the display. 

Later, when Shinsuke went to fetch some tea, she turned to Atsumu and said, “I can see how much you care for each other. Please take good care of my Shin-chan.” 

Atsumu’s throat felt tight. “I will,” he promised her. When Shinsuke came back with the tea and asked what they talked about, they exchanged a private smile.

“Just how much we love you,” Atsumu said, half-earnest and half-teasing. Shinsuke looked to his grandma, who nodded her agreement to Atsumu’s words.

“Oh,” he replied, and settled down next to them. His cheeks were pink. _Cute_.

* * *

In the bedroom, Atsumu liked to switch things up depending on how they both were feeling. There were some days when Atsumu wanted to be spoiled, there were some days when Shinsuke needed his perfect control stripped away, and various other situations that called for different things.

Shinsuke’s teary eyes and flushed face as he bit his lip, trying and failing to keep from moaning as Atsumu pushed him to the brink.

Shinsuke’s lips trailing down his body, taking him apart with practiced ease. 

Shinsuke, wearing his jersey and nothing else, with the bruises bitten on his thighs and neck visible. 

Atsumu loved it all.

“I have a surprise for you,” Shinsuke said. That was promising. Shinsuke had gotten more adventurous the longer their relationship went on. 

“What is it?” Atsumu was currently calling him on the train platform, waiting to catch the next one home. He had been able to find a weekend to spend with Shinsuke on the farm. “Is it a wholesome surprise or a sexy surprise?”

“A sexy surprise,” Shinsuke replied steadily. Atsumu’s pulse quickened. If only he could teleport. Alas, he had to wait a few hours. Shinsuke would be the death of him, and Atsumu was totally okay with that. 

“I’m lookin’ forward to it.”

* * *

After several years of being in a long distance relationship, Atsumu and Shinsuke had worked out a system. After a harvest, Shinsuke would come to Atsumu’s apartment to take a break with him. As for Atsumu, he’d take a short break after his season and spend it with Kita on the farm. Those were the guaranteed times to spend together. Anything else was extra and appreciated. 

Currently, Shinsuke just wrapped up a successful harvest, and he was coming to spend the next couple of weeks with Atsumu. Atsumu was over the moon.

When he saw Shinsuke watching his game from the stands, Atsumu felt a physical compulsion to run to him and crash their lips together. The only thing stopping him was he told Bokuto to keep him from embarrassing himself like that, and he was pulled back before he could get very far. Atsumu, emboldened by Shinsuke being there in person, felt himself play above and beyond. He beat Kiyoomi’s number of service aces, and he shot a smug look over in his direction. 

After the match, Shinsuke was allowed in the back and met him in a common area next door to the locker room. He was only standing there while waiting for Atsumu, so why did he look so cool?

“Shinsuke!” Atsumu called out happily, pulling him into an embrace. 

Bokuto laughed at the display. “Hey, Shinsuke!”

“It’s nice to see you again, Kita-san,” Hinata chimed in.

“It’s nice to see all of you,” Shinsuke replied, a bit muffled from Atsumu clutching him to his chest. When he was released with a kiss to the forehead, he greeted everyone properly and smiled.

While a blank face was still Shinsuke’s default, he smiled more easily and more often than he used to. Atsumu liked to think that was his influence. A clearly deluded Osamu told him that it was probably the farm’s influence and to not get a big head. 

Atsumu looked over and saw Kiyoomi emerge from the locker room. “Nice of Omi-Omi to finally grace us with his presence,” he teased and got a glare in return. He watched Shinsuke walk up to him, eyes bright with excitement. Normally, he’d be unnerved for his boyfriend to be that excited to talk to someone else, but he knew what it was all about. Kiyoomi was always weirdly eager to see Shinsuke, too. They loved to get into discussions on the pros and cons of different cleaning products. Atsumu didn’t get it, but whatever made them happy.

Watching Shinsuke casually interact with his teammates filled Atsumu’s heart to the brim. He was truly happy.

Until his treacherous teammates started revealing all the times Atsumu raved to them about how handsome and cool Shinsuke was. Only the idea of drop-kicking them into a volcano made him happy.

* * *

After a close game that ended in victory, Atsumu went to change in the locker room, feeling satisfied. He’d have to call Shinsuke and tell him all about it, though he was sure that his boyfriend had already been watching it on TV. On his way out, he checked his phone and was surprised to see a text from Osamu. He opened it, curious, and immediately lost his ability to breathe when he saw the picture simply captioned: _u owe me lunch_.

It was a picture of Shinsuke, his eyes shining as he watched the game. He was grinning widely and gesturing towards the TV as if saying, “That’s my boyfriend!” Judging by what little Atsumu could see of the screen, it must’ve been right after one of his service aces. 

Feeling his heart squeeze, he fisted a hand in his shirt over his chest and yelled, “Too fuckin’ cute!” He got some weird looks from his teammates, but he didn’t care, instead focusing his attention on immediately making that his new phone background. While he was reluctant to acknowledge that he was thankful to Osamu for the candid, it would do good to positively reinforce this type of thing.

He replied: _ok fine, jerk_

* * *

Shinsuke frowned at Atsumu, who was leaning against the counter and awaiting further instructions. His lovely boyfriend had found the time to visit, and was currently making dinner with Atsumu’s help. Though clearly he’d done something wrong.

“How’d you even get sauce on your face like that?” Shinsuke sighed, grabbing a damp cloth and wiping it off tenderly. Oh, so that’s all it was?

Atsumu beamed at him. “Good thing I have you to take care of me, right?”

Shinsuke looked unimpressed. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and pass the salt?”

“Here you go,” Atsumu said in a sing-song voice as he passed the salt to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. Shinsuke’s strictness melted instantly.

They had a fun time throughout the cooking process and dinner. The night ended with them cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. Atsumu’s day was honestly great. They didn’t even do anything super special, but he felt elation. He gazed down at Shinsuke, who was leaning against his shoulder while sitting in his lap, drowsily looking at the TV. Atsumu wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

His thoughts suddenly screeched to a halt. Did he really just think that? While looking at his boyfriend’s sleepy face, watching a movie after a home cooked meal? Was that really his first thought for a moment so mundane? Atsumu pulled Shinsuke closer and tucked his head under his chin. Yeah, he really couldn’t imagine anyone else. Moments like these didn’t feel mundane when he was with Shinsuke. He really did want to spend the rest of his life with him.

After the movie, Atsumu texted Osamu while Shinsuke got ready for bed.

_hey, do you know any good places to buy a ring_

_wtf is it finally happening_

_yes_

_!!! im telling suna_

_dont u dare tell him. he’s a horrible dirty gossip who cannot be trusted_

_too late_

Sure enough, his phone started blowing up with texts from several different people not even a minute later. Damn that gossipy bastard.

* * *

Since his season had just ended, Atsumu was back on the farm for about a week. Armed with a simple ring that had been approved by his current and former teammates, his parents, and Shinsuke’s grandma, he was determined to pop the question while he was there. The earlier the better, since Shinsuke would probably notice something was off and get suspicious. 

Atsumu thought maybe he’d do it right when he got back, but he was exhausted. Him and Shinsuke collapsed into bed, holding each other in their arms. It was quite the nice way to fall asleep. When he awoke, Shinsuke was already out in the fields. Atsumu came up with a plan and got to work.

First, he cleaned the house like crazy. This way, Shinsuke wouldn’t get distracted with cleaning everything, and he’d have more time for a romantic moment. This was already part of their routine whenever Atsumu visited. He’d drive himself crazy waiting for Shinsuke all day, so Shinsuke allowed him to. It was a testament of the trust they shared. Second, he went out to town and picked up some flowers and candles. He was going all out for the atmosphere. Third, he cooked dinner. By the time Shinsuke walked back in and finished his shower, the dining room table had a hot meal with romantic decorations.

Shinsuke raised an eyebrow. “Thanks for makin’ dinner.”

“My pleasure,” Atsumu said with a big smile. “I’m excited to be here with you. I wanted to do somethin’ nice.” 

Shinsuke’s apprehension faded and he smiled back. “I'm happy you're here, too.”

They had a very nice dinner, laughing and talking throughout. Afterwards, Shinsuke washed the dishes while Atsumu cleaned up his decorations. They had served their purpose. If they stayed out any longer, Shinsuke might get distracted and try to straighten it up himself.

Atsumu felt a tug on his sleeve, breaking him out of his thoughts. It was Shinsuke. He must’ve finished with the dishes.

“Do you wanna watch a movie or go to the bedroom?”

“I actually have a surprise for you,” Atsumu said, looking forward to either option afterwards. “Close your eyes.” Shinsuke seemed confused, but he closed them immediately. _Cute_. Atsumu situated himself on one knee and pulled out the box with the ring. “Open them.”

Shinsuke took in the scene before him and froze. “Atsumu…” he whispered.

“Kita Shinsuke,” Atsumu said, grinning from ear to ear. “My heart was no longer mine from the moment I met you, though I didn't know it at the time. We’ve had problems here and there, but nothin’ that we couldn't overcome together.” He opened the box, revealing the ring. “I can’t imagine spendin’ my life with anyone else. I promise that I’ll be there for you as long as I am able. Will you spend the rest of your life doin’ the same for me?”

Shinsuke just stared at him, silent. If Atsumu didn’t know him any better, he’d fear rejection. However, he knew Shinsuke better than anyone, and his smile grew impossibly wider. He’d actually managed to overwhelm Shinsuke with emotion.

His eyes softened as he saw tears well up and fall down Shinsuke’s cheeks. Shinsuke opened his mouth, but closed it shortly after. It seemed like he was too choked up to even respond. Atsumu took pity and spread his arms. Shinsuke stared, silently crying his eyes out. Once he realized what Atsumu’s gesture meant, he threw himself into his arms and hugged him tight. Atsumu rubbed his back and ran a hand through his hair, trying to soothe him. 

“The answer is yes,” Shinsuke finally managed to shakily gasp through his tears. Then, he pulled Atsumu down and gave him the kiss of a lifetime. 

Atsumu knew there were a lot of people eagerly anticipating Shinsuke’s response, but they could wait. This precious moment would only happen once. Him and Shinsuke had the rest of their lives to tell them. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ignoring the fact that there’s no same sex marriage in Japan because then the ending would’ve been a bit angstier than I wanted lol


End file.
